


Feliz Cumpleaños, Profesor.

by snapebatch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mentor Severus Snape, Post-Hogwarts, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapebatch/pseuds/snapebatch
Summary: Era nueve de Enero, y para una persona en especial, no era un día más.
Kudos: 7





	Feliz Cumpleaños, Profesor.

La mañana de ese Jueves era completamente hermosa. El cielo estaba despejado de toda nube y el sol brillaba, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocar olas de calor e irritar a las personas. Era un día perfecto para un juego de Quidditch, por ejemplo, o para poder cosechar algunas buenos ingredientes del jardín de Herbología para pociones simples y eficaces.

Sonrió levemente ante la idea del profesor Snape ( _Severus, puedes llamarme Severus_ ) recogiendo ingredientes siendo tan temprano en ese momento, puesto que, gracias a sus años en Hogwarts, y el año en el que él y el profesor estuvieron juntos buscando Horrocruxes según las indicaciones que dejó Dumbledore, el pocionista definitivamente no era un hombre madrugador.

Caminó lentamente por el pequeño jardín, admirando la nieve que cubría el césped y algunos bancos que se encontraban cerca. Para su suerte, el banco que él solía ocupar con el profesor Snape estaba bajo un gran árbol, por lo que sólo debió pasar dos veces su mano enguantada sobre el banco para sentarse sin ningún problema. Lanzó nuevamente un hechizo calentador sobre sí mismo y miró hacia abajo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba feliz, en realidad, de que tanto él como sus amigos, el profesorado de Hogwarts y el propio Draco Malfoy hayan logrado limpiar el nombre del profesor Snape luego de que la guerra terminara, porque sabría perfectamente que él no estaría aquí si así no fuera. Jugó unos momentos con las lilas en sus manos antes de colocarlas en el pequeño jarrón que había junto a la lápida, sacando las flores que alguien habría traído en esta semana que él no vino y que no las había puesto bajo un hechizo de estasis. Se preguntó si fue hecho a propósito, dejar que las flores olvidadas se marchiten en algún tipo de malvada metáfora hacia el profesor Snape, pero decidió rápidamente que estaba siendo exagerado.

Puso sus propias flores bajo un hechizo potente de estasis y volvió a acomodarse en el banco, lanzando un pequeño hechizo de limpieza hacia la lápida. Miró alrededor del cementerio, viendo que estaba solo a esas horas de la mañana, y volvió a sonreír.

—Hey, profesor.

_Severus Snape Prince, respetado Maestro de Pociones, Jefe de Casa de Slytherin y querido amigo._

_Que la paz te acompañe y Merlín te reciba con una sonrisa._

_09 de Enero de 1960_  
_-_  
_02 de Mayo de 1998_

—Las cosas no han cambiado mucho, en realidad, estos últimos días— decidió dejar el banco y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo frío, sin importarle en realidad—, solo que, parece que todos han logrado seguir adelante, y yo no— frunció el ceño, casi esperando una respuesta del profesor, antes de suspirar, levemente enojado consigo mismo—. Desde aquí puedo escucharte, ¿sabes? " _Solo seguirás si así lo quieres_ ". Me lo dijiste muchas veces, ese año.

El profesor Snape había sido descubierto completamente en su papel como espía cuando logró salvar a Sirius del Velo, y Harry nunca estuvo tan agradecido con el hombre hasta que, bueno, se dio cuenta que en realidad había puesto en aún más peligro la vida pocionista. Luego de eso, Harry definitivamente trató de ser tan útil para el pocionista como cualquier estudiante estrella, y si él había logrado tener el título de Maestro de Pociones (no el más joven, ese seguía siendo del profesor Snape), Harry sabía que, si el profesor lo supiera, sólo diría que lo había logrado gracias a que su madre, Lily, tenía las capacidades para competir contra el mismísimo Severus.

Harry nunca iba a decirle al profesor Snape que en realidad quería tener temas de conversación con él. No.

—Es hasta molesto que seas el único que me permitió creer que seguir mi camino era una opción de tantas— Harry continuó, sintiendo sus ojos arder y su garganta apretar. Negó con la cabeza—. Lo que sea. Sirius me ha quitado la Piedra, ya sabes, cuando le conté que había logrado hablar con papá, mamá y contigo, en el bosque. Sabes que si la tendría, seguiría molestándote.

Harry suspiró, sintiendo a Sirius cerca de él, y apretó levemente un puño. Aunque amaba a Sirius, en estos días el hombre se volvía completamente pendiente de él.

Tampoco es que Harry pudiera culparlo. Había hecho y dicho cosas al final de la guerra que había preocupado a más de uno, para su propia vergüenza. Podía escuchar al profesor Snape burlándose de él, y casi podía ver una mirada entre hastiada y preocupada en esos ojos negros como el ónix, que en un año lograron calmarlo más veces de las que alguna vez alguien lo calmó con éxito. Sacudió la cabeza con una mueca triste.

—Realmente debería salir adelante— Harry se levantó y se limpió rápidamente sus mejillas de lágrimas traidoras—. Cinco años ya, y aún creo que, si entro al aula de Pociones, estarás allí, molesto conmigo por llegar tarde o excesivamente temprano.

Volvió a acomodar las lilas blancas con una sonrisa y antes de alejarse, miró hacia el cielo despejado.

—Feliz cumpleaños, profesor.

Si Harry estuvo ahí unos minutos, bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada de su padrino, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, es algo que no debería importarle a nadie.

**Author's Note:**

> no sé qué hice, pero lloré un poquitito porque ando sensible:(
> 
> feliz cumpleaños a nuestro querido sevy😔♥


End file.
